Halloween?
by Ketz
Summary: Criaturas amaldiçoadas, serão somente fruto da imaginação? Eles não são deuses, pois deuses deixam de existir assim que são desacreditados. Entre neste mundo de terror e supere seus medos. Ou não.
1. Chapter 1

Boom... Essa é a minha primeira história de terror/um toque de comédia.

Espero que gostem e aproveitem!

Não acho que vou fazer meus casais usuais e nem os do Anime, para ser bem sincera.

Afinal, por que não misturar as coisas um pouco?

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem

* * *

**Halloween?**

* * *

A menina corria pelas ruas escuras. Se ela tinha medo?

Nem um pouco.

Afinal... Quem vive possui medo...

E ela já não vivia mais.

Chegou até uma incrível missão. Enorme e mortalmente linda.

Arrumou o vestido branco, alisando as singelas flores ali detalhadamente bordadas.

Três toques na porta de madeira foi o suficiente. Esperou até que está se abrisse com um rangido.

Os primeiros tufos de cabelo loiro puderam ser vistos quando o jovem abriu a porta. Abriu seu melhor sorriso ao ver quem estava ali.

A menina também sorriu e brincou com os dedos em alguns fios arroseados.

- Que demora, Dattebayo!

Ela, porém, não se irritou.

- Nada que eu não esteja acostumada a fazer... Naruto...

- Claro Sakura-chan... Afinal, demorar é típico de uma noiva cadáver...

O menino passou a mão fina e extremamente branca nos cabelos.

- Uhn... Que bom, está com todos os dedos dessa vez!

- Uhn? Ah! Sim, sim, Dattebayo! Não perdi nenhum!

Porém, sob a luz da Lua que saia detrás das nuvens, podia-se perceber que a mão era feita somente por ossos extremamente alvos.

Sorrindo, os dois jovens atravessaram o salão de entrada, se dirigindo pela mansão até uma grande sala.

* * *

- Estão demorando! Hyuuga-sama não vai gostar!

O moreno de cabelos arrepiados girou os olhos. Deveria ser a décima sétima vez que o garoto de sorriso canino reclamava.

Porém, a expressão de impaciência foi rapidamente substituída por um sorriso malicioso, deixando a mostra um dos dentes pontiagudos.

O grande cachorro que estava sendo acariciado pelo reclamão levantou-se e derrubou o rapaz que estava sobre ele. Este caiu de cabeça no chão, algo que eu particularmente não acho muito agradável.

Depois e limpar as lágrimas de dor que se formaram em seus olhos, Kiba se levantou e arrumou as roupas rasgadas.

- Também te amo, Akamaru...

O cão soltou um latido divertido enquanto Sasuke apoiava o rosto alvo em uma das mãos.

- Eles estão demorando, não é?

Ambos olharam para a jovem de longos cabelos negro-azulados que corava com a atenção recebida.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata... Seu adorado esqueleto logo estará aqui...

A menina não levou as mãos à boca por pouco. Mas sorriu timidamente, também demonstrando os pequenos dentes afiados.

- Não sei como você consegue gostar daquele magrelo...

- K-kiba-kun...

- Pelo menos, ele não é um animal... Kiba-lobisomen...

Uma veia saltou na testa do garoto com marcas vermelhas no rosto. Porém, ele nada podia fazer contra o descendente de uma longa linhagem de vampiros de sangue puro. Somente sussurrar...

- Seu chupador de sangue metido...

E rezar para não ser ouvido.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Opa...

* * *

Andando pelos corredores escuros e cobertos por diversos quadros da mansão, num silêncio absoluto, Shino podia se concentrar bem em seus amados insetos...

- Aaahnn... Si-siiim...

Ou não.

Ele estava disposto à não se intrometer...

Até que descobriu a quem pertencia aquela voz.

- C-caalma... Falta pouco... Ino...

Mas o que a loira estaria fazendo num dos quartos da mansão mais respeitada e temida da cidade?

Gemendo daquele jeito, coisa boa não era.

O moreno abriu a porta do quarto de onde viam os barulhos...

Abriu de uma vez, não era educado gemer assim.

Por alguns segundos, ele ainda pode ver a jovem feiticeira se contorcendo sob o moreno de longos cabelos que mordia-lhe o pescoço.

- Tire o sangue de outra pessoa, Neji.

A cena congelou. Lentamente, o vampiro referido levantou-se e encarou o outro. Suas presas ainda pingavam sangue.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?

Shino pode sentir um arrepio recorrer sua espinha. Neji estava a cima de sua espécie. Por mais que não fosse um vampiro de sangue puro, ainda era um vampiro. Pertencia à segunda espécie de vampiros mais poderosa.

Mas deixá-lo aproveitar-se de Ino era algo que o moreno não conseguia fazer.

- Ara, ara... Shino! Deixe... Eu quem pedi para que ele tivesse meu sangue!

A bruxa já havia re-fechado o vestido arroxeado exclusivamente curto e agora, arrumava a meia sete oitavos em sua coxa.

Silêncio.

- Vamos... Sasuke deve estar nos esperando.

Shino saiu rapidamente.

Como odiava amar a loira.

* * *

- Eeetto!! Tenten! Acorde! A professora está te chamando!

A morena levantou a cabeça lentamente, os olhos ainda levemente molhados pelo sono.

-... Ahn?

A loira ao seu lado soltou um suspiro de desaprovação. Temari não acreditava em como sua amiga podia ser tão lerda.

Enquanto Tenten recebia mais um grito da professora, a loira olhou para o lado.

Uma gota desceu em sua cabeça.

- ACORDA, SEU LERDO!

Shikamaru sentiu bem o soco que recebeu.

- Estressada problemática...

Temari não podia acreditar... Seus dois melhores amigos eram dois preguiçosos!

E dois infelizes, afinal, tiveram que agüentar o mal-humor da loira até o intervalo.

- Deesculpa!! Temari... Eu só estava dormindo porque não consegui pregar os olhos durante a noite! Juro!

Silêncio.

- Ainda tendo aqueles pesadelos?

- Aham... Com vampiros, monstros e bruxas...

As duas ficaram em silêncio, o clima tenso tomando o lugar.

Até ouvirem um ronco do garoto que voltara a dormir.

POW.

- Aaaah! Sua problemática! – Shikamaru acariciou a cabeça acertada duas vezes.

- Aprenda a não dormir e ser um bom amigo. Tenten voltou a ter pesadelos.

- Humpf... Se não ficasse lendo coisas sobre monstros, não os teria.

- Mas Shika! Eu adoro ler essas coisas!

- E depois não consegue dormir... Seus gostos são problemáticos...

Nenhuma das meninas conseguia contradizer isso. Afinal, ele estava certo.

Mas até mesmo Temari tinha uma certa queda por esse tipo de paranormalia.

- E se... A gente fosse falar com o Hyuuga-sama?

- Quem? O velho louco que fala que vampiros e bruxas existem? Nem morto eu vou lá...

- Acredite... Se eu te matar, você vai lá sim.

Até Tenten sentiu medo dessa.

- Tá bem...

* * *

Estava combinado. Todos se encontrariam na frente da casa do ancião, às sete horas.

Porém, ninguém esperava que Tenten fosse se atrasar tanto. Quando a menina chegou, às nove horas, Temari já estava tão estressada e possessa que Tenten desejou nem ter vindo e enfrentar mais uma noite sem dormir.

- Onde você está?

Para seu espanto, foi Shikamaru que perguntou. E ele não tinha nenhum sinal de espancamento.

Melhor... Significava que Temari não estava realmente furiosa. Tenten achou que seria o medo de estar naquele lugar tão tarde noite.

E realmente, o local parecia mesmo um cenário de filme de terror antigo. Totalmente deserto, com somente uma casa caindo aos pedaços, a lua coberta por nuvens e uma coruja que teimava em piar.

Porém, antes que qualquer um expressasse sua idéia de querer fugir dali o mais rápido possível, uma voz os chamou.

- O que três crianças como vocês estão fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?

Os três voltaram-se para a porta da casa. Lá, um velho senhor de longos cabelos escuros e rosto enrugado estava parado. Seu corpo aparentemente frágil apoiava-se na bengala gasta de madeira, enquanto seus olhos, mesmo fechados, pareciam estar sempre voltados aos garotos. A todos eles.

- S-senhor... E-eu gostaria...

Porém, Tenten foi calada com apenas um gesto do velho. A mão enrugada erguida sinalizou aos três que deveriam entrar na casa, assim como o dono desta acabara de fazer, sumindo nas sombras.

Antes de segui-lo, os três se entreolharam, engolindo seco. Temari deu o primeiro passo, puxando os outros dois pela mão.

- Vem Tenten... Estamos aqui por você... E não vai acontecer nada demais, somos mais fortes que esse velhote... E lembre-se, não existem essas criaturas, ouviram?

Quase que encorajados, os outros dois deixaram-se levar. Tenten, por ser o principal motivo por estarem lá e Shikamaru por ser homem e, segundo seus pensamentos, ele deveria proteger as duas meninas.

Uma vez dentro da casa, seus medos de acalmaram... Tá, isso é mentira. Dentro era ainda pior que fora.

Mas nenhum deles queria pensar nisso.

- Eu já... Sei por que estão aqui...

O rosto do velho foi iluminado por uma meia vela. Ele indicou três cadeiras as quais os garotos sentaram rapidamente, com medo de contrariá-lo.

- Seus pesadelos... Não são sonhos menina...

Tenten fechou os punhos sobre as pernas juntas. Como ele podia saber...?

- Você... É uma das poucas pessoas que ainda podem... Vê-los...

- Vê-los...?

- É... Essas criaturas amaldiçoadas...

- Tipo... Vampiros? Bruxas?

O velho virou-se para Shikamaru.

- Exatamente. São poucos os que ainda os vêem... Ultimamente, a população tem os considerados meras brincadeiras. Não conseguem enxergar o perigo que apresentam...

- M-mas... Esse tipo de criatura não...

- Existe? – o velho interrompeu Temari – Existem... É claro que existem... Não são como os Deuses...

- Deuses?

- Exatamente... Deuses são crenças... Estes deixam se existir no momento em que não se acredita mais neles... Agora... Essas criaturas são reais. Acreditem as pessoas ou não.

- Mas é claro que não! São somente invenções!

- Realmente... O homem os criou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Vampiros... Sabe o que o que são? São antigos humanos... O primeiro vampiro não passava de um homem comum, com um habito não tão comum. Bebia sangue animal ao invés de água... E por isso, foi injustamente condenado e morto por habitantes de sua cidade... Morreu queimado pelo sol escaldante...

Tenten fechou os olhos. O velho contava a história olhando diretamente para ela. Ele continuou.

- A dor da injustiça fez com que este homem desejasse, com todo o ódio de seu coração, voltar para se vingar de seus ingênuos assassinos... E foi o que aconteceu. Foi assim que nasceu o primeiro vampiro... Bebeu o sangue dos cidadãos e fugiu da luz do sol, aquela que lhe deu a sentença final. Foi assim que o primeiro vampiro surgiu. Foram os homens quem criaram os vampiros... Bem como as feiticeiras, chamadas cruelmente de bruxas ou os lobisomens...

A tensão no ar e o ódio com o qual a história era contada faziam com que os três garotos mal conseguissem falar.

- Ainda crêem que esse tipo de criatura amaldiçoada é somente uma lenda... Até que eu tenha provas, não acreditarão. O que não é de todo o mal, mas é muita ingenuidade.

Tenten queria chorar de tanto medo que estava. De jeito algum ter ido para aquele lugar estava ajudando. Só piorava as coisas.

Embora, superando o próprio medo, o sangue quente de Temari não a deixava fiar calado por muito tempo.

- O senhor não pode provar. Não tem como.

- Espere e verá...

Temari sentiu os fios de sua nuca arrepiarem quando o homem segurou um grande livro em uma mão... Como se fosse mágica, as folhas começaram a se virar sozinhas e um forte vento rodava pela sala com as janelas firmemente fechadas. Sussurros inatendíveis começaram a ser soprados para os ouvidos dos jovens que perceberam que não conseguiam mais se mover nas cadeiras.

Em pânico, tentaram gritar, mas sua voz não saia. Tudo que puderam fazer foi se contorcer para tentar escapar, mas nada adiantava.

Os olhos do velho se abriram. Eram brancos. Tão brancos que prenderam os olhares aterrorizados dos garotos

E quando estes foram perceber, não estavam mais naquela velha casa...

Mas sim, em uma luxuosa e sombria mansão.

Rodeados por estranhos jovens que os olhavam interessados.

Os jovens dos pesadelos de Tenten.

A menina os olhou,apavorada. Reconhecia todos ali.

Seu olhar se voltou ao vampiro de cabelos arrepiados que acabara de se levantar de sua majestosa cadeira.

- Hyuuga-sama... Não esperávamos que trouxesse mais alguém... Mas eles possuem uma aparência realmente deliciosa.

* * *

**Fim do primeiro capítulo**

* * *

Bom... Acho que são estes os meus principais personagens aqui da trama... Mas se quiserem mais, podem dizer!

E não, o Hyuuga-sama não é um personagem conhecido de Naruto... Só um velhote gagá ai da cidadezinha.

Espero que me mandem reviews!

Beeeeijo

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	2. Baile?

E aqui está o segundo capítulo!

Espero que gostem e aproveitem, e não, a fic não terá Yaoi.

Digo, não Yaoi correspondido... Mas é melhor eu parar de falar agora!

Ps: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas todas as histórias aqui criadas sim.

Ps²: Não. Esse capítulo não contém Yaoi, insinuações de Yaoi, toques Yaoi ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Desistam ¬¬

Aproveitem o capítulo! n.n

* * *

**Baile?**

* * *

Tenten sentiu seu corpo tremer por inteiro.

C-como assim... Deliciosos?

Sorrisos perversos se formaram nos lábios do moreno de dentes pontiagudos, do que marcas vermelhas no rosto e do de cabelos longos.

Uma loira que Temari percebeu ter menos roupa que o normal se aproximou de Shikamaru, levantando seu rosto com a ponta da bota.

- Realmente... São belas propriedades...

Ela riu maldosamente, voltando para o lado da menina de cabelos rosas que trajava um longo vestido branco... Quase como uma... Noiva.

- Hyuuga-sama... Não creio que os trouxe aqui para nos satisfazer...

Tenten e Temari soltaram exclamações de nojo ao ver os insetos que deixavam a roupa do que acabara de falar.

- Sim... Perspicaz Shino... Esta menina – ele tocou Tenten de leve com a bengala – Vê a todos vocês em sonhos.

A afirmação pareceu chocar à todos ali presentes. Alguns mais do que outros.

- S-somente ela...? – perguntou uma voz tímida, vinda de uma jovem pálida de longos cabelos escuros.

- Sim, doce Hinata... Os outros dois duvidavam de vossa existência, então resolvi trazê-los até aqui...

- E por que duvidariam de nós...? Somos de verdade, Dattebayo!

Os três olharam para o loiro que acabara de sair das sombras. Ele lhes oferecia um sorriso amigável e alegre, o que os acalmou.

Até o momento em que viram que, ao invés de uma mão direita, este possuía somente ossos saindo pela manga curta de sua camisa.

- Aah..! Sua m-mão!

Temari não conseguia falar mais nada.

Desmaiara. Simplesmente assim.

- Temari! Acorda! Temari...!

- Naruto! Olha o que você fez!

O loiro recebeu um soco da menina de branco.

- Aaah Sakura-chan! Meu crânio delicado!

- Quietos... Estão assustando os convidados...

- D-desculpa Sasuke... – ambos pararam, olhando para o primeiro que se pronunciara. Tenten sentia Shikamaru tremer tanto quanto ela ao seu lado quando este se aproximou dos dois.

Ele abaixou-se até que seus olhos profundamente negros encarassem os olhos chocolate da menina.

Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não tenha medo... O cheiro do seu sangue não combina com este sentimento covarde...

A última coisa que ela lembrou antes de perder os sentidos, foram os olhos vermelho sangue à sua frente e o grito de Shikamaru.

* * *

Finalmente numa sala em particular, Sasuke deixou a irritação acalmar. Olhou calmamente para o senhor que sentava-se com dificuldade.

- Jovem Sasuke... Como tem passado?

- Relativamente bem... E quanto ao senhor?

A voz calma do vampiro confirmava a mentira. Não que o ancião fosse se deixar enganar.

- E quanto aos ataques?

O moreno desviou o olhar. Odiava a facilidade com que o mais velho conseguia decifrar mentiras.

- Consigo controlá-los... Mas, porque trouxe filhotes humanos aqui?

- Não mude de assunto, criança. Quantos já teve desde a última vez que estive aqui?

A voz calma, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária fez com que Sasuke mal conseguisse manter uma linha de pensamento.

- Somente 30 ataques nos últimos mil anos, senhor...

- Controle-se... E principalmente aos outros. Todos o respeitam devido à sua linhagem honrosa, mas logo isso pode acabar. Não quero que os humanos continuem a ignorá-los, mas nenhuma das sociedades está pronta para uma convivência mútua.

-É exatamente por isso que lhe pergunto o porquê de trazer aqueles humanos aqui!

Mas Sasuke foi ignorado.

- A convivência pacífica entre os dois povos anda está longe... Mas creio que se for dada a devida educação aos jovens, essa espera poderá ser reduzida...

- Ancião! Peço humildemente que se explique!

- Os humanos são apenas criaturas mesquinhas que agora abominam aqueles que eles mesmos criaram. Transforma-nos em lendas e histórias para assustar, escondendo assim a verdadeira razão de vocês estarem aqui... Uma irresponsabilidade que infelizmente cabe a vocês mudar...

Todo aquele discurso já estava irritando Sasuke tanto quanto Naruto o fazia.

- Responda a minha pergunta!

- Eu já a respondi... Creio que um jovem tão inteligente quanto o senhor já deveria ter feito a ligação...

Um estalo em sua mente e Sasuke sorriu, já calmo novamente.

Tantas variações de humor ainda o deixariam louco.

- Ao acaso... O senhor não teria trazido estes humanos aqui... Para nos ensinar a conviver com eles, teria?

O sorriso maroto no rosto do velho foi mais do que uma resposta para o moreno. O velho esperou que este mergulhasse em pensamentos para levantar-se.

- Espero que o baile de hoje a noite seja um sucesso, Jovem Sasuke...

Como esperava, Hyuuga-sama não teve resposta, não que se importasse. Deixou à sala e se dirigiu ao seu quarto da mansão. Seria uma festa bem diferente, mais do que as que ele já participara.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, Tenten ainda pensava que tudo não passara de mais um de seus sonhos, quando ela viu um par de olhos esmeralda mirando os seus.

-AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

POW. PLOFT.

- HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHHAUH!!

- CALA A BOCA, SUA BRUXA LOIRA!

A cabeça de Tenten ainda estava rodando pela colisão com a parede fria. Ela limpou as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos antes de abri-los e encontrar a menina de branco encarando furiosamente a loira de roxo.

- Hooora... Sakura... Você quem estava observando a humana de tão perto... Por acaso está apaixonada, é?

- Minha única paixão é meu noivo!

- Acorde... Você não passa de um cadáver agora, querida... E seu noivo... Está provavelmente morto!

Os olhos verdes miraram o chão, com um toque de tristeza.

- Se ele estivesse morto, estaria aqui... Comigo agora...

Tenten observava a discussão calada. Pelo jeito, a menina de cabelos rosados morrera antes do casamento. Pouco tempo antes. Estava começando a se acostumar com a idéia de que todas ali não respiravam mais.

- E-ele não está morto, Sakura... I-isso não é bom?

As três voltaram-se para a pálida jovem parcialmente coberta por sombras. Ela se sobressaltou antes de tomar coragem para falar.

- Q-quero dizer... Você por acaso... Gostaria de ter seu noivo entre nós...?

Para o espanto de todas, a voz de Temari foi ouvida.

- Não seria amor verdadeiro se quisesse isso... Seria?

As três jovens pálidas voltaram-se para a loira.

- E o que uma humana sabe sobre amor? Humanos só sabem odiar...

A frieza da voz da noiva fez Tenten e Temari arrepiarem de medo.

Ela continuou.

- É por isso... Por isso que eu sofro! Por um falso amor! Um amor que eu acreditei ser verdadeiro! Um amor que me foi privado! E sabem por que não consigo esquecê-lo?

Temari mordeu o lábio inferior, tensa.

- DEVIDO À CRUELDADE DE UMA FAMÍLIA QUE ME AMALDIÇOU!

A menina caiu ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos sobre o rosto alvo. Se pudesse, estaria chorando. Mas suas lágrimas já não caiam mais. Hinata foi ao seu encontro, abraçando-a.

- Os pais da Sakura... – a loira cruzou os braços, aumentando ainda mais o volume dos seios e olhando com um olhar de desprezo para as meninas – Amaldiçoaram a própria filha por causa de um simples amor adolescente... Uma paixão ardente que ainda assombra o cadáver do que foi uma jovem noiva fugitiva... Assassinada cruelmente pelo próprio irmão, que foi tomado pela praga jogada pelos pais. São essas as atitudes que os humanos tomam por simples ganância. Sakura deveria ter sido forçada a se casar com um velho asqueroso, apodrecido no próprio dinheiro.

Ela deu uma pausa. Se não estivesse com uma expressão tão séria, Tenten podia jurar que toda aquela agonia a estava divertindo.

- Agora... Sakura nasceu humana... Mas não se enganem, minhas doces crianças... Minhas ancestrais também eram tão comuns quanto vocês... Mas foi o pesado sentimento de medo e ódio dos homens medievais que criou esse conceito de 'bruxa' que me segue... Sou somente... Uma bela feiticeira... Com um pouco mais de conhecimentos que vocês... Humanos simplórios.

Num instante, os olhos azuis piscina passaram de desprezo, para um olhar exclusivamente animado.

- Porém... Creio que se você pode nos ver em sonhos... Que são a porta para a passagem entre a realidade e o desejo... É possível ver que não é de tão mal quanto o resto dos humanos... De qualquer forma... Precisamos vestir vocês!

O sorriso doce da loira fez com que duas gotas descessem nas cabeças das meninas.

- Vestir a gente?

- Mas é claro! Não esperam vir ao Grande Baile com essas roupas, não é?

Num instante, Sakura já parara de se lamentar. Estava sorrindo tanto quanto a loira.

- Ino e eu teremos prazer em emprestá-las algumas roupas! Sasuke-sama nos disse que devem estar no mínimo apresentáveis para os convidados de hoje não o acharem indigno...!

Tenten sentiu uma certa raiva.

- E por acaso... Quem esse Sasuke pensa que é? Como assim... "No mínimo apresentáveis"?

- Ahn... S-Sasuke-sama não gostaria... Que vestissem essas roupas... Ele gostaria... Que estivessem com roupas mais... Elegantes...

- Exatamente como Hinata disse! Agora... Preferem roxo, azul, amarelo ou rosa? Eu não aconselharia rosa, pois o cabelo da Sakura já é o bastante!

Se não fosse pelos fatos de ter roupas voando pela sala, jóias se arrumando sozinhas e uma conversa um tanto quanto diferente, Tenten e Temari podiam dizer que tanto Sakura, quanto Ino ou Hinata eram bem parecidas com elas.

* * *

Silêncio. Algo que aqueles jovens não estavam acostumados.

Kiba coçava atrás da orelha, com uma cara de pura e completa impaciência. Por vezes, levantava-se da cadeira e sentava no chão. Logo, levantava e sentava-se novamente na cadeira.

Naruto acompanhava os movimentos do moreno com os grandes os olhos azuis o mirando inocentemente. A cara suspiro de irritação, seu sorriso infantil se alargava ainda mais, mostrando os belos dentes tão brancos quanto a mão formada somente com ossos. Estes, eram a ocupação do loiro quando Kiba parava de se mexer. Brincava de montar e remontar a mão direita, tentando não perder nenhuma parte.

Neji sentava no parapeito da grande janela e observava a lua que já estava chegando ao seu ponto mais alto. Bocejou vagarosamente, pensando no baile que teriam, já estava trajando suas roupas mais belas. Sorriu de leve, sem ser visto.

Ou era o que pensava. Por detrás das lentes escuras, Shino observava o vampiro com ódio. O mais novo descendente do mundo desconhecido dos insetos, os quais ele controlava, não era de se pronunciar muito, mas tinha em mente as exatas palavras que gostaria de dizer para Neji. Fique longe da Ino.

A porta se abriu lentamente. A luz de velas que veio com ela iluminou a única cama do aposento. Lá, Shikamaru estava deitado, aparentando estar sobre um sono profundo. Todos os ali presentes só esperavam ele acordar, o que eu estava demorando. Demorando demais.

- É bom que nenhum de vocês tenha se metido a engraçadinho e atacado o filhote de humano...

Sasuke saiu das sombras formadas pela cortina da janela onde Neji estava. O susto fez com que todos olhassem rapidamente para o moreno, fazendo assim que Kiba caísse num baque surdo da cadeira que ia sentar para o chão e que Naruto deixasse uma de suas falanges distais escorregar e rolar para debaixo da cama de Shikamaru.

- Aaah! Minha bunda!

- Aaah! Meu osso!

- Idiotas...

Uma gota desceu na cabeça do Vampiro recém-chegado.

- Saaasuke! Meu dedo! Vai ficar incompleto... Dattebayo...

- Continue a choramingar que eu faço mais ossos seus saírem rolando cama abaixo.

Neji sorriu ainda mais com a ameaça de Shino. Ele ainda estava bravo com a ceninha dele e de Ino.

E por que não atiçá-lo ainda mais?

- E não terá magia de nenhuma feiticeira que possa refazê-los, caso seu osso seja destruído por um inseto venenoso.

E são essas as horas em que alguém deve interferir, antes que mais problemas sejam criados.

- Chega, vocês dois – Tanto Shino quanto Neji obedeceram, ainda que de má vontade, à fala de Sasuke. Fez silêncio até que ele continuasse – E você ai... É bom parar de fingir que está dormindo, ou eu juro que vou até ai sugar até a última gota do seu sangue... Ou você acha que eu não consigo ouvir os seus batimentos?

Sentindo os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem, Shikamaru se levantou lentamente, sentando na cama.

- Uhn... Você... Costuma ficar ouvindo os corações alheios?

Para sua surpresa, o vampiro de olhos agora vermelhos somente sorriu.

- Só os das minhas presas.

Kiba sorriu também, adorava ver humanos aterrorizados. E adorava principalmente quando Sasuke fazia isso. Era uma das poucas coisas que o moreno fazia que ele gostava.

Para sua decepção, porém, se Shikamaru ficou com medo, não demonstrou. Só continuou com a mesma cara de tédio.

- Ne... Er...

O loiro e seus lamentos voltaram a ser o centro das atenções.

- Você... Poderia... Assim... Pegar a minha falange? É que ele... Rolou ai para debaixo da cama.

Por mais estranho que fosse o pedido, Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e tateou em baixo da cama, a procura do pequeno osso da ponta do dedo.

- Só tome cuidado com o monstro 'debaixo da cama! – Naruto se divertiu ao ver a mão do moreno sair rapidamente das sombras com a pontinha branca de osso.

- Certo... Agora que a criança já está completa... Vá se arrumar.

- Me arrumar?

- Sasuke foi bem claro. Você não pode se apresentar assim no Baile. Seria falta de respeito nossa para com os convidados.

A cabeça do adolescente girava de um vampiro para o outro, o de cabelos longos.

- Baile...?

Novamente, Sasuke usou um certo tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Exatamente. Ou você acha que o Hyuuga-sama veio aqui para fazer só uma olhadinha se a casa estava em ordem?

Neji estava ficando impaciente.

- Hoje será o Baile onde Hyuuga-sama vai anunciar a nova ordem para todas as criaturas amaldiçoadas. Espero que ele nos dê ordem de aniquilar os humanos de uma vez... O que acha, Sasuke?

- Que isso nunca vai acontecer. Arrumem-no.

Com isso, o moreno desapareceu.

- Ele é bem... Direto, não?

Até Shino teve que rir com o comentário.

- Só quando quer algo bem feito... Provavelmente para impressionar o irmão.

- E ele tem um irmão?

- Vai vestindo isso que eu vou contado a história – Naruto literalmente jogou umas roupas no moreno e virou-se para os outros – Vocês ai... Saiam! – ele pegou uma almofada e começou a bater em todos ali – Paara fora! Dattebayo!

Uma vez livres de incômodos, Naruto sentou na folgada cadeira onde Kiba estava brincando e fechou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso maior do que nunca.

- Beeem... Onde eu começo? Aaah claro! A minha morte! – ele continuava de olhos fechados, mas agora cruzara as pernas como faziam os índios americanos e apoiou as mãos nelas. Shikamaru demorou um pouco observando a felicidade do meio esqueleto para entender que deveria se trocar enquanto o loiro falava - Beeem... Eu morri quando tinha 15 anos, como dá para perceber, já que depois de morto a gente não envelhece... Sabe, não tem como envelhecer... Ah! Você entendeu, dattebayo! Depois de morto, a gente vem para cá, pro mundo dos Mortos... Eu pensava que era para o Céu ou para o Inferno, mas essas coisas só existem porque as pessoas acreditam nelas, então, elas não são realmente verdadeiras, só histórias de fantasmas travessos que voltaram para se divertir com a imaginação dos homens vivos, Dattebayo!

Ele deu uma pausa, abrindo um pouco um dos olhos e alargando ainda mais o sorriso já anormalmente grande.

- Eu cheguei aqui e não sabia bem o que fazer... Afinal, eu nunca tinha morrido! Então, fiquei vagando pelas ruas, como a maioria faz... Até que eu ouvi um choro de criança. Estava amanhecendo né... E a criança parecia estar com medo... Daí eu fui até o choro, Dattebayo... Você não vai acreditar quem era a criança!

- O Sasuke?

O sorriso do loiro diminuiu, mas não se apagou.

- É... – ele passou o tom desanimado para alegre bem rapidamente – Mas ele só tinha 15 aninhos! Uma pirralhinho só!

Shikamaru deixou as calças escorregarem, sendo coberto apenas pela longa camisa que tinha a barra no meio de suas coxas.

- Pirralho de 15 anos?! Eu tenho 15 anos! Você tem 15 anos...!

- Aaahn... É que os vampiros todos só começam a crescer quando atingem 100 anos... Ele tinha 15 anos de existência, mas tinha a aparência de um humano de... 5 anos só, Dattebayo...

-... Isso é muito problemático...

- De qualquer jeito... – Naruto continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Eu encontrei o Sasukinho todo encolhido, embaixo de uma ponte, para fugir do sol. Daí eu me agachei e...

* * *

- Ei garotinho... – Um Naruto com a aparência totalmente viva, com exceção da pele pálida demais, sorriu para o pequeno moreno que se encolhia.

Este levantou a cabeça vagarosamente. O rosto ainda coberto por lágrimas e as presas afiadas amostras pela boca entreaberta. Ele não disse nada, somente ficou olhando para o loiro.

- Ahn... Qual o seu nome, garotinho?

- Sa-Sasuke...

- Você está bem?

-... E-eu... Pareço bem?

Naruto se irritou um pouco com o tom do moreninho, mas tentou ignorar.

- Está perdido?

- Eu não. Mas eu não posso sair daqui.

- Como assim?

Naruto percebeu que fizera uma pergunta estúpida pelo olhar incrédulo que recebeu.

- Está amanhecendo... Seu idiota.

Uma veia saltou na testa do loiro.

- E daí? Tem medo de se queimar, é? Também, branquinho desse jeito, Dattebayo...!

- Eu sou um vampiro... Você é burro mesmo, né? Não sabe que vampiros não podem sair na luz do sol, seu Usuratonkashi?

Por mais fofo que o garotinho aparentasse, Naruto já estava querendo enforcar a criaturinha.

- Olha aqui seu Pirralho, estou tentando ajudar...

- Mas não está conseguindo!

- ENTÃO É MELHOR EU PARAR!

O loiro se levantou e virou as costas. Sem olhar para trás, saiu pisando forte.

- Naruto...!

Ele parou. Como aquele pirralho sabia seu nome?

- C-como você...?

- Eu sei seu nome porque eu vi quando o Destino te levou a vida. Eu perguntei para ele seu nome e ele me disse... E eu não sou pirralho! Eu tenho 15 anos de existência!

Silêncio.

- Você é um vampiro anão, dattebayo?

POW.

O pequeno Sasuke socou o loiro bem no rosto.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! Vampiros mantêm a mesma aparência de crianças até completarem 100 an... AAAHHH!

A criaturinha caiu ajoelhada no chão, contorcendo de dor. Os raios de sol atingiram sua pele branca como a neve, causando-lhe uma agonia imensa.

Em desespero, Naruto não sabia o que fazer. Não podia deixar o garotinho ali no chão, mas o que faria para impedir o sol de iluminar o vampirinho?

Sem pensar, o morto tirou a camisa rasgada e jogou sobre a criatura em miniatura. Os movimentos pararam na mesma hora em que se viu livre do sol.

- V-você está bem...?

- N-não... Quero ir... Para casa... Me leva, Naruto?

A vozinha de choro da criança fez o coração frio de Naruto amolecer. Tomou o pequeno nos braços, tomando cuidado para que ele não fosse descoberto.

- Onde é sua casa?

-... É a mansão... Perto do cemitério de entrada...

Naruto lembrava daquela mansão. Foi a primeira coisa que viu ao chegar naquele lugar tenebroso. Uma casa enorme, maior do que qualquer uma que já tinha visto em vida. Sabia perfeitamente onde era.

- Relaxa baixinho! Logo estará em casa, Dattebayo!

Sasuke não falou nada, mas o loiro o sentiu aconchegar-se em seus braços. Para um pirralhinho arrogante, até que o vampirinho não era de todo o mal.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Naruto foi recebido por uma espécie de Sasuke em tamanho família, mas com os cabelos maiores e marcas no rosto, acompanhando o nariz.

- Ei você! O que está fazendo aqui?!

Ele chegou perto, mostrando os grandes dentes pontiagudos e os olhos vermelhos. Naruto engoliu seco.

- E-eu só... Trouxe ele...

Agachado, o loiro deixou o pequeno Sasuke no chão. Uma vez fora do alcance solar, ele retirou a camisa de cima do vampirinho e a recolocou sobre o próprio corpo. Em contato com o chão frio, o moreninho acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Num segundo, um enorme sorriso se abriu no rosto dele.

- Itachi!! Irmãao! – ele, num salto, já agarrava o pescoço do irmão – Naruto me salvou!! Eu pensei que ia desaparecer hoje!

O irmão mais velho pôs o pequeno no chão. Bagunçou seus cabelos e o colocou para trás de suas pernas, como uma forma de proteção.

- Então... Você salvou meu irmãozinho, ahn? Obrigado.

Naruto sorriu encabulado.

- T-tudo bem, dattebayo! Eu não podia... Deixar ele lá, chorando sozinho!

Itachi mirou o irmão com um olhar assustador.

- Estava chorando?

Se pudesse, Sasuke teria corado.

- E-eu... Tive medo de desaparecer... E não poder... Seguir os passos do meu Irmão...

- Você tem que aprender... Que você não deve chorar.

- S-sim... Desculpe Irmão...

Naruto sentiu pena do moreninho. Porém, estava com medo demais do mais velho para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Certo... Já pode ir, cadáver.

- T-tá bem...

O loiro já estava se virando quando a voz tímida da pequena criança o fez parar.

- E-ele não pode... Ficar aqui na Mansão?

Um silêncio tenso se seguiu.

- Não. Ele tem que voltar para a casa dele.

- Itachi... Você sabe que ele não tem casa! E ele me salvou! Devo isso a ele!

-... Por que?

- Ahn...?

- Por que quer que ele fique? Sabe que Vampiros não devem se misturar com reles cadáveres. Somos superiores...

- Porque ele é meu amigo!

A frase fez com que Naruto sorrisse.

- Não me importo com o que ele é! Deixa-o ficar aqui Irmão!! Por favor!

Itachi deu as costas.

- Está bem...

Tanto o loiro quando o moreno mais novo sorriram.

- Mas eu não quero que você fique trazendo seus amiguinhos para dentro de casa, entendeu Sasuke?

- Senhor, sim senhor!

* * *

-... E foi assim que eu vim parar nessa casa.

Shikamaru, já completamente vestido com as elegantes roupas de época, estava sentando. Boquiaberto com a história.

Tudo bem que era um pouco estranho imaginar um Sasuke de 15 anos, idade que ele julgara que o vampiro tivesse agora, como uma pequena criança de 5. E que, além disso, sorria e chorava. Era meio... O oposto do que ele tinha visto até agora.

- Claro... Com o passar do tempo, Sasuke cresceu... Agora, ele está até maior do que eu... E ele ficou mais sério depois daquilo... Mas essa é outra história, dattebayo!

- Q-quantos anos ele tem agora?

- Ahn... Acho que fez 115 anos no mês passado!

Ah... Só 115 anos. Só isso!

Vampiros problemáticos. Eles e suas idades.

- E o de cabelo longo?

- AAh! Ele tem 15 anos mesmo! É que ele é de uma subespécie de vampiros... Uma linhagem misturada mesmo... Nem por isso, ele não é respeitado, Dattebayo! Ele e a prima dele... A Hinata...

- Quem?

- Ela é tímida, passa desapercebida mesmo...

- Uhn...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Era até constrangedor estarem ali, quietos daquele jeito.

Shikamaru sentiu uma gota de suor descer seu rosto. Quanto mais eles teriam que ficar daquele jeito?

Não muito. Sem aviso, um barulho similar a um estalo de bomba invadiu a mansão. E ele vinha do salão principal.

Aquele salão principal... Onde seria o Baile.

- Ahn... – a cara de puro espanto de Naruto contrastava com a de duvida estampada na face de Shikamaru.

Um unísso, correram para o salão o mais rápido que conseguiram.

* * *

Do topo da escada, ambos puderam ver os outros se aproximando, alguns mais curiosos que os outros. No salão, a fumaça ainda baixava, mas os vultos de Sasuke e de mais cinco criaturas podiam ser distinguidas.

Shikamaru girou os olhos pelo salão. Estava completamente iluminado por velas. Ele não havia percebido o quão lindo era o local até aquele momento...

... Porém, era uma outra beleza que lhe chamava a atenção. Uma certa loira de olhos verdes que trajava um belíssimo vestido de época lilás. Ele não pode deixar de corar levemente quando está percebeu o olha e sorriu.

Todavia, seu olhar foi logo captado ao ouvir uma voz ainda mais sarcástica e arrastada que a de Sasuke.

- Há quanto tempo... _Querido_ irmãozinho...

O moreno respondeu, com uma voz calma, porém receosa.

- Que bom que vieram... Itachi.

- Não só ele, não só ele, criança...

Um loiro pálido de cabelos longos fez um sinal de vitória, acompanhando por um sorriso em seu rosto... Enquanto, para o espanto dos vivos ali presentes, boca que estava em sua mão punha a língua para fora. Ao seu lado, um ruivo mexeu-se, produzindo um barulho estranho e arrepiante, quase como se fosse feito de madeira.

Tenten não conseguiu segurar o grito ao ver, literalmente, tubarão humano que sorria ameaçadoramente e o outro vulto, meio preto, meio verde, cuja cabeça saia de uma planta carnívora.

-... O que filhotes humanos estão fazendo em nossa casa... ?

- Esta casa deixou de ser sua no instante em que deserdou à nossa família...

- E só por isso acha que deve acabar com a nossa reputação, deixando essas criaturas entrarem aqui...?

Sasuke não respondeu. Era bem claro que ele mesmo não gostava da presença dos adolescentes ali.

Tão claro, que Itachi logo percebeu.

- Se ambos... Não os queremos aqui... Vou fazer aquilo que sei que quer fazer há algum tempo... Irmãozinho...

Num salto, Tenten sentiu o medo a invadir enquanto o vampiro maior vinha em sua direção no ar como uma bala de canhão. Com a diferença que este mantinha seus dentes anormalmente grandes amostra, junto com os olhos extremamente vermelhos.

- Nãaaaaaaao! Irmão, não faça isso!!

* * *

**Fim do Segundo capítulo**

* * *

Vocês não querem que eu faça aquelas perguntas estilo "O que será que vai acontecer agora?! Será que a Tenten vai ser mordida?! Será que o Sasuke vai salvá-la?! Será que eu vou terminar a fic?!", não é?

Não? Que bom que eu não às fiz 8D

Agradecimentos:

**Yukino** o.o' O Neji?? Ta bem que ele não é exatamente jovem de espírito, mas deixar ele como Hyuuga-sama? Pobre alma...

**Quarzto Cristal** xDD Nessa história, ele não é Gay! Toma ai o Itachi!

**Gika** Sem comentários xD

**- KiTSuNe Xx** Uhn..Akas? Eu nem acabei de colocar eles na história ainda e você já me vem com casais? ò.ó Tá bem n.n

**Jéssica Trakinas** Brigadinha

**Dri Lioncourt** Gaara... Gaara... ¬¬ Vou por o Gaara de mulequinho que pede doces xD

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** Acompanhe e não esqueça as reviews o/

**Luce** Todo mundo gosta desse tema cara 8D

**Rukia-chan** Vão sim o/ Mas esqueça o esquema básico SasuSaku/NaruHina ¬¬ odeio eles

**Ana haku-chan**_Listando os personagens_ Haku, Kimi, Kurenai, Kanky, Orochi... Lee! _Guarda lista_ Menina apressada o.o Nem terminei de explicar as histórias, tenho uma festa inteira para isso!

**Hana-chan** Continuei \o\

**Duds Uzumaki** xDD Sem comentários (2)

**Kadzinha** Fala "ShinoIno" uma sete vezes seguidas é muito legal 8D

Bom, agradeço pelas reviews e espero que continuem a mandar!

Beeeijos

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	3. Baile!

Vamos ignorar a demora absurda para postar e vou somente pedir desculpas!

Naruto não me pertence, mas as idéias aqui sim. E o Hyuuga-sama também.

E não, sem (muito) Yaoi por enquanto. O máximo é insinuações e falas.

* * *

**Baile!**

* * *

_Num salto, Tenten sentiu o medo a invadir enquanto o vampiro maior vinha em sua direção no ar como uma bala de canhão. Com a diferença que este mantinha seus dentes anormalmente grandes amostra, junto com os olhos extremamente vermelhos._

_- Nãaaaaaaao! Irmão, não faça isso!! _

A morena fechou os olhos, pondo as mãos sobre o corpo. Suas pernas estavam paralisadas. Sentiu o coração bater, o único ruído que seus ouvidos captavam em seus últimos instantes...

- AAAH...!

Ela pode ouvir o grito, o barulho de dentes se fechando em carne...

Mas não sentia dor. Não sentia nada.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Algo estava errado.

Levou alguns instantes para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Não só Itachi estava à sua frente, mas Sasuke também, de costas à menina.

E ao que parecia, fora ele o mordido pelo vampiro.

O ambiente ficou frio. Itachi, logo percebendo o erro, soltou o braço do irmão e se endireitou lentamente, com uma expressão neutra no rosto.

- Sasuke-sama!

Ino e Sakura tiveram que se esforçar para segurar o moreno que caia. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ele estava ainda mais pálido, chegando a um leve toque azulado. Definitivamente, não estava bem.

- Sua energia vital está agitada, irmãozinho... Mas eu não a suguei muito... Ao contrário de você, prefiro sobreviver à base de sangue.

O loiro com bocas nas mãos chegou apareceu ao lado do vampiro, seu sorriso não havia sumido.

- É uma pena... Com um irmão tão bonito, você ainda prefere morar conosco, Itachi... Coitado, você ainda vai fazê-lo desaparecer se continuar mordendo o garoto desse jeito...

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, o tom de deboche não irritou o vampiro.

- Deidara... Pare de se jogar sobre meu irmão... Ele já tem fãs o bastante... Volte para o Sasori, vá...

- Humpf... Só estava tentando agradar... – ele sorriu maldosamente – Embora não seja só o irmão que seja belo... – os olhos azuis passavam por todos os jovens ali presentes – Uma pena...

Com isso, ambos sumiram, reaparecendo no salão, ao lado dos outros. O ruivo ali presente não parecia muito feliz com o loiro quando este se aproximou.

Shikamaru, por sua vez, estava enojado. Monstros... Tendo um caso? Parecia aquelas comédias esdrúxulas que escritores malucos inventavam.

- Ei... Tenten...

A morena, num ato que pareceu muito semelhante à Hinata, deu um pulo e virou-se para Sakura, corada.

- Leve Sasuke-sama para o quarto dele... Lá tem um pouco de energia vital, ele precisa manter a dele num certo nível, ou... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase – Leve-o! É o mínimo que tem de fazer, já que ele a salvou!

Sem poder nem protestar, a morena foi obrigada a carregar o parcialmente imóvel vampiro até o quarto dele. Porém, ao contrário do que ela pensava, o moreno não era frio, mas sim quente. E bem quente.

- Meu quarto... É um pouco longe... Eu consigo andar... Pode deixar...

- Melhor não... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você parece ainda pior...

Por mais estranho que parecesse, Sasuke aceitou ser levado por aquelas palavras. Não podia ser, mas ele jurava ouvir um tom de preocupação na voz da menina o que só confirmado com o batimento acelerado do coração dela.

Andaram por alguns minutos que pareceram horas recheadas pelo silêncio incomodo, como dois jovens com mil palavras a dizer, mas nenhuma coragem para pronunciarem-nas.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, Tenten deixou o moreno em sua cama. De tão aflita que estava, não percebeu a imensidão e o luxo que o lugar apresentava.

Sasuke, por outro lado, não estava mais preocupado com seu estado, mas sim com outra coisa. Havia uma garota humana em seu quarto. Ninguém entrava ali, somente, e era bem raro, Naruto vinha para lhe chamar. Fora o loiro, mais ninguém jamais estivera em seus aposentos.

Sorte que ele não costumava bagunçar demais o quarto. Ou podia, mesmo que sendo incomodo pensar nisso, sentir vergonha de mostrar um local desarrumado para a morena.

- Onde está...?

- O que?

Tenten fechou a cara. Como assim o que? A tal energia que ele precisava horas!

- Ah... Sim... É aquele vidro perto da janela...

A morena pegou objeto que mais parecia um pote de biscoitos transparente, daqueles bem grandes. Mas, ao invés de comida, dentro dele havia pequenos fragmentos de luz, que ora se fundiam, ora separavam-se. Estava quente, mas não o bastante para queimar, parecia a temperatura... De Sasuke.

Ao ter o pote em mãos, o vampiro tirou um dos pontos de luz e levou ao local onde deveria ficar o coração. Num instante o brilho entrava em seu corpo e ele retomava a mínima cor que possuía na pele.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, o único ruído era de Sasuke se levantando e pondo o vidro novamente em seu lugar. Todavia, Tenten não conseguia ficar tão calada.

- Aquele loiro... Estava mesmo... Dando em cima de você?

A resposta demorou tanto para vir que ela achou que havia sido ignorada.

- Uhn... Tanto faz. Não é a primeira vez.

- Mas ele é Gay?

-... O que é Gay?

A morena parou e ficou observando o outro. Teria ficado brava com a pergunta, pensava que era para fazê-la de trouxa, mas... A expressão pura e curiosa no rosto do garoto a fez perceber que ele realmente estava com a dúvida.

- Gay é quando... Dois homens de gostam.

- Ah... – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – Não. Ele não é... Gay.

- Mas você disse...!

Ela foi interrompida.

- Ele não é um homem. Portanto, não é Gay.

- Ele é uma mulher?

Agora sim a menina estava confusa.

- Não, também. Ele é somente uma criatura. Não tem o que vocês chamam de sexo. Isso é devido ao nível dele.

- Nível...?

- É... Nós no mundo dos Mortos sofremos aquilo que os vivos chamam de Camadas Sociais. Aqui é chamado como 'nível'. Os vampiros são o nível superior, seguido pelas bruxas, lobisomens e esses seres mais antigos. Fantasmas, almas e anjos caídos vêm logo a após e esqueletos ou zumbis são a parte intermediária baixa. O mais baixo são as criaturas... Estas são as únicas que não tem sexo definido, nem ao menos um objetivo. São somente desejos impuros não saciados. Deidara, por exemplo, eu diria que é uma mistura do próprio Desejo com um pouco de explosividade.

A morena não sabia se ria, se acreditava ou se batia no vampiro a sua frente. Claro que, se caso escolhesse a última opção, tomaria o cuidado de deixar a porta aberta e um esconderijo preparado.

Por vias das dúvidas, ela preferiu acreditar, afinal, era uma explicação razoável, uma vez que aparentemente todos os outros habitantes da casa respeitavam Sasuke como se este fosse uma espécie de príncipe.

- Então... É por isso que eles... – Tenten desviou os olhos do olhar profundo do moreno que agora a observava – É por isso que todos aqui te respeitam tanto...

- Exatamente. Não só por isso, mas também por eu ser... Digamos que o último da linhagem de vampiros puro sangue. – ele previu a pergunta da menina e continuo – Sim... Neji e Hinata são vampiros e são importantes também, porém, eles vêm de uma linhagem com o sangue mesclado com outros seres.

Ele sentou-se na cama novamente, e indicou um lugar ao lado para a menina. Levemente corada e com um pouco de receio, ela também sentou-se.

- Não tenha medo. Eu não vou te machucar. Nem poderia, se quisesse.

Ela observou o semblante do vampiro à sua frente. Definitivamente, se não fosse pela pele alva demais, ela poderia dizer que ele se parecia muito com aqueles típicos caras frios, misteriosos e sexys de filmes americanos, aqueles que ela tanto gostava.

Mas o que deu nela?! Ele não era um ator, muito menos sexy! Era um vampiro. Um monstro.

Alguém que aparecia em seus sonhos e não a deixava dormir. Alguém perigoso. Mas alguém que não a podia machucar. Pelo menos, dizia tal coisa.

- Por que...?

- Porque o quê?

O tom de arrogância na voz dele era insuportável.

- Por que não poderia me machucar?

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Porque ai, Hyuuga-sama ficaria irritantemente bravo comigo. Eu tenho que ser um exemplo.

- Humpf... Sinto muito, mas não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de exemplo de educação.

- Você também não, mas eu achei um tanto rude comentar isso antes.

A morena podia sentir um leve tremor de raiva lhe atingir as mãos.

- Você é insuportável, sabia?

Ele não respondeu, mantendo-se em silêncio. Porém, ao mirar o lado, um sorriso de deboche lhe riscou o rosto.

- Gostei...

Definitivamente, ele não podia bater bem da cabeça.

- Você... Gosta de ser insuportável?

- Obviamente não. Gostei da sua sinceridade.

- Imagino que as pessoas não costumam ser sinceras com você... Devido ao seu posto de 'chefe'.

- Em maioria são. Quando eu vou para o mundo humano, as _pessoas_ demonstram com franqueza o quanto tem medo de mim.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Por incrível que parecesse para ela, Tenten não sentia mais raiva dele. Um brilho confuso se apossou dos olhos negros do vampiro. Local que agora ela não conseguia mais parar de observar.

- Vamos voltar para o baile. Hyuuga-sama provavelmente vai chegar lá rapidamente.

Sua voz era calma, mas autoritária. A morena se levantou de prontidão, o seguindo para fora do quarto.

O silêncio que reinou pela caminhada de volta era avassalador e incomodo. Algo na expressão de Sasuke era ao mesmo tempo tão atraente e quanto repulsivo, porém Tenten não conseguia deixar de espiá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

- Naruto não...

Ela se assustou com o tom receoso na voz dele. Ouviu-o tomar coragem novamente e continuar.

- Naruto é sempre sincero comigo. Ele não é como os outros.

Um tênue sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota, sem que ela percebesse. Então o que ela tinha lhe dito havia exercido tanta influência no garoto?

- Como pode saber...?

Segundos depois, estava arrependida de ter se pronunciado. A pouca expressão no rosto de Sasuke se acentuou.

- Ele é aquilo que vocês vivos chamam de Melhor Amigo para mim.

- E você...? O chamaria como?

- De irritante. E pare com tantas perguntas.

Ela riu, com os olhos chocolates brilhando de malícia.

- Por que deveria?

- Porque se continuar, vou me irritar. Nunca te disseram para não irritar vampiros malvados que podem dilacerar seu pescoçinho?

- Não se o caso for um vampiro que se alimenta de luzinhas aprisionadas em potes de vidro.

- Energia vital. Isso substitui a minha sede por sangue.

- Há quanto tempo usa isso para sobreviver?

- Mandei parar de perguntar coisas.

A vontade de replicar foi vencida pelo olhar ameaçador que ele lançou. Tenten se manteu quieta até chegar ao salão. Para sua sorte, ninguém os viu entrar e Sasuke se afastou rapidamente, indo em direção à um Naruto que conversava animadamente com o garoto-lobisomen sentado no grande cachorro branco.

* * *

- Teenten! Onde esteve? Ficamos preocupados!

Temari e Shikamaru se aproximaram rapidamente da garota, a loira com uma expressão de bravura e alívio.

- Eu te disse Shikamaru... Esses caras não vão machucar a gente...

Antes que a garota pudesse replicar, foi interrompida.

- Shikamaru tem razão. Sasuke me disse que Hyuuga-sama não aprovaria e pelo jeito, a vontade dele é absoluta aqui...

- Tenten... – Temari trazia uma gota descendo a cabeça – Você está falando de um jeito muito estranho, sabia?

- É influência de um certo moreno que está olhando para cá.

As duas meninas viraram para a direção que o garoto olhava. Realmente, o Uchiha encarava o trio abertamente, com uma expressão inteligível.

- Uuuui, agora quem ta corando...

(In)felizmente, Tenten não conseguiu gritar com a melhor amiga como queria, pois as luzes já fracas do local se apagaram totalmente, deixando que uma penumbra um tanto quanto assustadora na opinião de três corações batentes ali dominasse o local. Porém, tão rápido como tudo escureceu, um facho de luz iluminou um casal no centro do grande salão. Por cima das cabeças, Tenten reconheceu Neji e Hinata, ambos absurda e mortalmente deslumbrantes em suas roupas.

Uma melodia calma e triste começou a tocar e imediatamente, os dois iniciaram uma dança graciosa. Deslizaram pelo salão com uma elegância desumana, brilhando aos olhos de todos os convidados. Os cabelos longos de ambos acompanhavam os rodopios e voltas como se tudo não passasse de uma ilusão de uma realidade perfeita. A musica se intensificou e os movimentos também. Ninguém mais no salão conseguia olhar para outra coisa.

Ninguém, a não ser dois jovens morenos que, por vezes, acabavam trocando olhares furtivos sem querer.

Quando o espetáculo acabou, Tenten sorriu satisfeita com a volta da claridade. Os Hyuugas mais novos se aproximaram de Sasuke e fizeram uma breve reverência.

- S-Sasuke-sama... Espero que a-aceite esse p-pequeno presente como uma forma d-de agradecimento por sua hospitalidade e generosidade...

Um sorriso sereno, mas sem alegria foi dirigido à tímida Hinata.

- Sinto-me honrado em ser digno de tamanho presente, Hinata.

Era um momento intensamente formal, como Shikamaru não deixou de perceber. Todos os presentes, ao conversavam em voz baixíssima, ou prestavam atenção no que ocorria.

- Que droga de presente é uma demonstração de exibicionismo?

Claro, todos menos Temari. Não, ela nunca se calava.

Tão problematicamente atraente, a loira cochichava suas perguntas para a melhor amiga. O garoto sorriu de lado. Logo a multidão se dispersava, voltando ao que faziam antes do espetáculo. O moreno pode ver Neji se afastar da prima e do vampiro puro-sangue, se aproximando de Ino e Sakura, que também segredavam algo.

Em uma comparação, somente o cabelos as diferenciava de suas melhores amigas, se tanto.

Tudo estava bem, até que ele sentiu um calafrio lhe subir o corpo. Voltou-se para trás, sem muito esforço, logo, porém, seu corpo estava gelado.

Um ruivo o fitava com os olhos incrivelmente verdes cravados nos seus. Porém, seu olhar não era normal. Era um olhar de cobiça, um olhar perigoso.

Um olhar maníaco.

Seguido de um risinho maldoso, vindo, porém de uma voz feminina. Shikamaru não havia percebido a bela bruxa que se aproximou dele.

- Os olhos do Gaara-kun são realmente diferentes, não é...?

- Se você considerar diferente como sinônimo de assassino...

Ino riu, descansando uma das mãos na cintura fina.

- Deve ser essa a impressão para os humanos, quem sabe... De qualquer jeito, não se impressione demais. A forma pacífica dele pode ser atraente, mas quando ele mostra suas forma original... Bom, digamos que custa a qualquer um trazê-lo de volta.

O garoto estava começando a temer a continuação dessa conversa.

- Bom... Cansou de atazanar a Sakura?

Um sorriso frouxo se formou nos lábios pintados.

- Nunca irei... Mas eu não quis atrapalhar o Neji... Ele sempre tenta tira-la para dançar... Mais por ela nunca aceitar, do que qualquer outro motivo. É muito... Engraçado. Acho que ela é uma das poucas que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de provar...

- Sakura espera por um noivo, não é?

- Mais ou menos... Ela não o espera, nem o quer trair. Sinceramente, acho que ela deveria ter aceitado casar-se com o Sasuke-sama, quando teve a chance... Mas não, ela recusou-se e chorou tanto que secaram completamente suas lágrimas... Não que Sasuke-sama tenha ficado incomodado com a recusa, ele também não estava disposto a casar-se, ele quer alguém de puro sangue, mas é difícil encontrar.

- Uhn...

- Naruto inclusive me disse que Sasuke-sama estava disposto a destruir a testuda, em ultimo caso...

Ela riu do olhar que Shikamaru fez.

- Estou brincando! Naruto provavelmente inventou isso, para se enganar quanto ao ser amado Sasuke.

- Amado...?

- Eu só estou implicando com eles... Naruto quase idolatra nosso vampiro, desde pequeno.

- Ele me contou a história...

- Normal, ele a repete para quem quiser ou não quiser ouvir. É realmente irritante... Essa amizade deles, sabe...

- Mas afinal... Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Não sei de muitas coisas... Somente sei que Neji vai levar outro fora de Sakura e vai se interessar ainda mais nela, Sasuke-sama logo irá se irritar com Naruto e começarão a gritar e discutir. Sei que um dia você tomará coragem e dirá o que sente em relação a uma loira e sei que a menina morena que os acompanha gostou do tempo em que ficou sozinha com o Sasuke-sama. Só que mais importante... – ela sorriu abertamente – sei que tem um certo rapaz controlador de insetos me secando com os olhos desde que a festa começou, e está na hora de eu ir brincar com ele... Tchauzinho queriido... E não tenha medo, Gaara já achou outro alvo para aterrorizar...

Um suspiro aliviado foi solto ao perceber que era verdade e o ruivo assustador agora observava um protótipo estranho de pequeno Frankstein que trajava roupas em tom verde contrastando com o cabelo muito negro e em corte tigelinha.

Monstros estranhos, com certeza.

Só não mais estranhos do que a cena que se seguia à sua frente. Era impressão, ou Tenten enquanto ouvia o que Temari lhe dizia olhava interessadamente para um Sasuke que conversava com Itachi e um tubarão quase humano?

Certo, aquilo já deixara de ser estranho. Já era bizarro. Ainda mais porque, quando o vampiro percebeu o olhar sobre si e quase sorriu, a menina corou de leve e desviou o rosto.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não, Tenten não podia estar querendo algo com ele. Ela não era tão irresponsável. Mas... Ino dissera algo sobre eles, pena que não prestou atenção no que foi. Bom, não era problema dele afinal. Se a garota queria se aventurar com um vampiro metido, ele só esperava que tudo ocorresse bem.

Por alguns instantes, a tranqüilidade da noite pareceu absoluta sobre todos os inúmeros corpos daquele salão. Pares dançavam, bocas conversavam e olhos observavam atentos. Não havia uma só criatura que não houvesse notado ou sido notada pelos três humanos. E todas pareciam extremamente assustadoras, cada uma de seu jeito.

Tenten não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, nem quanto mais ia durar tudo aquilo. Sentia medo ao esbarrar com alguém ou quando percebia olhos curiosos sobre ela. Medo este que só se ia, estranhamente, quando seus olhos cruzavam com os olhos profundos de Sasuke. Porém, a sensação não durava muito, pois o sorriso cruel que se formava nos lábios brancos do garoto era ainda mais aterrorizante, e ao mesmo tempo, convidativo. E ela não conseguia nem mais contar o número de arrepios que teve naquela noite.

Todavia, quando tudo ficou escuro novamente e um facho de luz focou o velho Hyuuga-sama que descia as escadas majestosas, a morena sentiu uma calma lhe tomar o coração. Pelo silêncio que todos ali faziam, e os olhares de respeito e temor, pela primeira vez, ela sentiu-se segura por completo.

A não ser é claro, quando o calor da luz focalizando-a se fez e ela perdeu a visão de tudo e todos.

- Meus caros convidados – a voz arrastada, mas firme de Hyuuga-sama foi-se ouvida facilmente – Estamos aqui reunidos para que meus planos possam ter início. Há séculos, vossa existência têm sido ignorada pelos humanos, ou pelo menos, pela maioria deles. Os criadores ignoram suas crias, e as escondem, com medo... Porém, nem todos são assim... Assim como vocês, jovens seletos, existem crianças humanas que ainda são capazes de acreditarem e vê-los... Ainda são capazes de sofrer pelo peso nos ombros o que seu ódio e ganância fizeram. E é devido a essas crianças, que peço a vocês... Não sejam como eles. Não deixem cegar por sentimentos mesquinhos! Aceitem e convivam com eles de forma pacífica. Não lutem por uma causa perdida.

O silêncio as seguir foi um tanto incômodo. Muitos ali já conheciam os planos de uma suposta convivência pacífica entre eles e os homens, mas ainda assim não achavam algo coerente. Entretanto, era impensável discordar abertamente de Hyuuga-sama.

- Meus jovens... Peço a vocês que apreciam a abertura de uma nova Era. Uma Era onde vivos e mortos logo poderão circular em paz! Que se inicie a celebração da futura paz!

Tenten podia sentir o ar da incredulidade nas criaturas. Hyuuga-sama era realmente louco. Havia tomado a decisão sozinho. Ninguém ali aceitara participar de nenhum tipo de aproximação com os vivos e nem parecia disposto a tomar. E ela nem queria imaginar a reação dos humanos...

Estava tão entretida em pensamentos, que não notou uma mão pálida adentrar no facho de luz que a destacava. Quando percebeu, seguiu a mão pelo braço até chegar ao ombro largo. Seu coração bateu forte quando ela viu Sasuke lhe sorrindo daquela mesma maneira cruel e convidativa.

- Aceita me conceder essa dança, Garota Humana? Em nome da convivência pacífica entre nossos povos, é claro.

* * *

**Fim do terceiro capítulo**

* * *

Uhn, confuso, não?

Eu me perdi inteira para escrever esse capítulo. Ficou parado por tanto tempo que até tinha me esquecido da história...

Espero que gostem e agradeço de coração as reviews!

Beijos.

Ketz


End file.
